


Hidden in plain sight

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fashion sense, Fluff and Smut, Fluff? Sexual fluff?, Gets explicit only in ch2, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Q, Omega Verse, Omega body appreciation, Painful Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Tender Sex, implied mpreg possibility, mentioned male lactation, mentioned mpreg, slight non-con knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Bond contemplates the Quartermaster's finesse.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing now in the back of the Q-branch, Bond leaned his shoulder on the wall as he observed the minions swamping around, making a wide berth around the figure standing at the front of the room by the tall desk.

There was still tension in the room, but much less so than yesterday.

The Quartermaster, while making an imposing figure, his back stiff and movement sharp as he typed and bit out commands, had a… new looseness to his shoulders. A kind of relaxed softness in how he held his head and an artistic kind of flow in the movement of his fingers. 

But the way the man held his hips spoke of slight discomfort, the tilt of the pelvis towards the front to ease up the tension on the lower back.

James couldn’t help his chest puffing out in pride.

It hasn’t been easy, the seduction of his Quartermaster. It took him almost a year to establish carefree, friendly body contact - a handshake, a hand resting on the arm or shoulder, and then another year to work up their relationship enough to steal a kiss without the fear of losing body parts. 

Three bloody years in total to get under those ugly, loose sweaters, cardigans and badly fitting suits.

But, surprisingly, what he always took for a really bad fashion sense, was, in reality, a perfectly executed coverup. 

The MI6’s Quartermaster, a department head, a person in a position of significant power was an Omega. 

Omegas weren’t common in the population, making maybe five to seven percent, male omegas being even rarer, at one to three percent, depending on the study. People never really advertised being omegas.

Nowadays with fierce movements of equality everyone was allowed basic human rights and freedoms, but there was still prejudice, a leftover conviction that Omegas were much too easy to influence, vulnerable to alphas persuasions, and unreliable due to their heats. The notion that no alpha or beta would listen to the commands of the lesser sex still hard coded into the minds of many and thus never really allowing Omegas to take on managerial positions, not to even mention directors or CEOs.

And yet, here he stood - a strong, intelligent and independent department head, an Omega.

Bond was well aware he was given a rare gift and trusted with a secret that if outed would result in much damage and danger to all involved. He couldn’t help wondering if M or Tanner knew… or Eve, for that matter. 

But he was getting distracted.

Now that **he** knew, he could admire the brunet’s craft - how the loose cut of the trousers hid the lovely curve of the full hips, how the material failed to cling to the plump arse cheeks and instead fell straight down the long, slim legs that Bond had curl around his chest yesterday, squeezing fiercely and urging him on.. 

He couldn’t help a smirk as he licked his lips, remembering parting those long limbs to settle between them, how his fingers dug into the round cheeks to pull them apart so he could fit his cock there. 

His gaze traveled up, up where he could remember the dip in the waist to be, now swaddled by an atrocious hazel cardigan. That narrower part giving even Q’s slim figure that hourglass feel. A true carriers body, speaking of fertility and good genes. 

And above that hidden from view by the brunet’s turned body was the most gorgeous and arousing pair of tits Bond has ever had the pleasure of fondling and sucking and biting. 

They weren’t big, mind you, just a soft swell, barely an A cup, adorned by tiny pebbles of nipples almost as cherry red as the Quartermaster’s thin, pouty lips. Bond couldn’t help the smirk growing. Or Q’s little hole. 

It was furled tight the first time he saw it, dusty pink, but after he was done with it it gleamed a wet cherry red, the puffed out rim surrounding a slight gape from which James’ seed fell in pearls of white. Felt almost like Christmas with those colors.

They used a condom, yes, but the normal kind, not suited for knotting, because James never did.

It took too much control and energy to make it happen and even if Bond would never admit it out loud, he wasn’t a teenager anymore. It was extremely pleasurable, yes, but the amount of strength it took to will his knot to swell wasn’t something James found worth to engage in most of the time. And taking into consideration the added dangers and inconveniences of being stuck to your partner for up to twenty minutes, it was just something he opted to never do.

So imagine both of their surprises when James’ cock took on a mind of it’s own and before they knew it, they were stuck together, Q moaning in discomfort as his insides were stretched and flooded with cum, the condom broken. 

“You told me you wouldn’t knot.” was all the brunet managed between gritted teeth.

“I didn’t plan it, darling, it seems your cunt’s just too good to let go of that easily.” James replied with as much charm as he could whilst his body swarmed with incredible sensations. In that moment he cursed himself out for his abstinence in that particular sexual act, it felt bloody amazing.

Shifting now, he adjusted his tingling and swelling cock in his trousers. None of that now.

Q chose that moment to turn around and send him an annoyed look.

“My office, now, 007.”

Pushing off the wall, he went to follow the sexy sway of Q’s hips, chest swelling with pride at noticing the gentle waddle in the brunet’s steps. After all, he did get into that arse three times last night. Four if you count the long fingering session. 

James smiled wolfishly as he closed the doors behind himself.


	2. Hidden from the mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um.. plot bunny bumped up this second chapter! :D  
> Also please note that the rating went up to EXPLICIT!

Still bruised and battered from the last mission - a bruise on his chest, a thin cut on left arm and general weariness that came after hand on hand combat, but now he was back on the home soil, on leave for a week to recuperate.

And recuperate he will, he smirked.

After having his balls busted in Q’s office the day after he finally fucked the omega, he wasn’t really sure of the welcome he’d get, but still, he wouldn't be himself if he didn’t dare and presume.

So he arrived at Q’s flat with a big bouquet of red carnations, red roses, white gardenias and purple hyacinths adorned with fern - Secret love, devotion and admiration with a touch of ‘please forgive me’. It was no once in a lifetime tumble if Bond had any say in that. The unexpected knotting was, well, just that - surprise for both of them, nothing malicious on Bond’s side and he had no plans to ever betray Q’s secrets. It thrilled him to be the only one who knew of the wonders that the cardigans and sweaters hid. What they covered feeling now that much more precious, now that he was given a taste, trusted enough to have them proudly displayed before his eyes.

His welcome was no more than mild at the beginning, the flowers earning him just the entry to the living room and an invitation for tea followed by clipped chit chat. It was obvious Q just came back home, looking tired and mouth still set in a thin, unhappy line, body still swaddled in the masterpieces of disguise - checkered trousers and a thick, bottle green sweater.

But the longer they chatted, the more Q warmed up, offering James dinner and medical attention. Bond accepted the first and firmly refused the later. He was fine, no broken bones and no dripping blood.

The diner turned to desert and, well, James had a hope for a desert of a much different kind… 

But then a phone call broke their easy camaraderie and Q excused himself to his home office, apparently R needed some assistance. 

Throwing a quickly whispered “Get yourself comfortable, I won't be long.” over his shoulder Q was gone, leaving Bond to his own devices.

Great.

*

Bond lazed about on the couch, one hand on the remote the second holding a glass of whiskey. There wasn’t anything that held his attention so he mindlessly switched the channels, still waiting. He looked at the clock hanging to the right of the tv checking the hour and wondering that maybe he should just give up and leave.

Till he heard soft steps moving across the floor to his left.

Tilting his head slightly he caught sight of Q.

The brunet was wearing James’ shirt that he left behind on purpose last time secretly hoping for just this to happen. The white dress shirt, unseemingly rumpled, looked obscenely large on Q's thin frame, hanging low to mid thigh, sleeves rolled up halfway.

Switching off the telly, James threw the remote away. Draining the tumbler he placed the glass on the side table and reached his now free hands towards the Omega. 

Q tugged the shirt up a bit on the sides and with a sensual smile moved to straddle James’ thighs.

Saints almighty did he miss it. 

He ran his hands up the supple thighs marveling at the softness of the skin and pressing hard on the springly muscles he moved the heel of his hands towards the bouncy bottom, no underwear blocking his way, digging his fingers into the plush roundness, kneading and pulling it to the sides and then squeezing together in a round motion as his face was taken between slim hands of his Quartermaster and a hot mouth pressed against his lips in sweet kisses. 

Q ground his hips hard into James’ rising erection, his buttock growing tense with the motion and Bond groaned into the lush mouth.

The Omega was sexy beyond belief.

Leaving the arse be for a moment he slid his hands up, marveling at the delicious curves so fiercely guarded from public view. He smoothed his fingers over the round hips, thumbs dragging on a spasming stomach till he had his hands around the thinnest part of the brunet’s waist. Whilst his thumbs didn’t exactly meet as his hands circled the slim body, it was a close call.

A part of his brain wondered how this part would change, grow, to accommodate a rising bump of a child. Q didn’t look the type to gain a lot of weight, he’d probably just fill out more. No one would guess the brunet was heavy with child if they looked at him from the back, as he worked by his high table in the heart of MI6. Would he carry low or high? Probably high, skin stretching thin over the rising swell. And those tits…

James moved his left hand up and to the front, dragging the loose material of the shirt up as his thumb circled under one tiny breast, sliding up so he could fit the mould into his palm, feel the hard nipple press into the centre of his hand. Those tits… They’d swell a lot he bet, the aureolas would stretch and become darker as milk flowed in, getting ready to feed a babe growing under the omega’s heart.

He slid his hand so his thumb could press and rub circles over the tiny nipple making Q moan sweetly into their kiss. 

They kissed lazily, James right hand still kneading the round arse cheek. So full, so… He pushed his hips up, pressing his hard cock up into the valley and.. Was that slick?

Curious he let his fingers move, sneak between the plump moulds and find the little pucker. Both of them moaned when James fingers found their target. 

Q’s hole was dripping wet and slightly swollen open already and James’ finger slid inside easily. Not like last time. Last time the hole was a tight, dry bud that had to be coaxed open with gentle attention, had to be teased and loved with fingers and tongue to finally bloom open and start to drip the clear secretion. 

That brought to mind… Was Q nearing his heat?

James longed to put his cock in and fuck his seed deep into the Omega. To knot the little cunt tight to keep it all there, to let his seed take and grow and swell in his quartermaster. Not let the omega take the morning after pill like last time. 

He was slowly fingering the wet channel, their hips grinding against each other's and Q's own hands began to wander at some point. James could feel the featherlight touches ghost over his neck, undoing buttons of his shirt to sneak beneath and run across his collarbones, his pecs and nipples, follow a scar on his abdomen lower into his pants. 

Q shifted his hips away a bit to get to James’ belt buckle, making quick work of opening it and then the trousers, rubbing teasingly over the blond's erection trapped in his underwear.

In this new position, James remembered another enchanting part of the Omega he had grinding on top of himself. With a touch of regret he abandoned the tormented nipple and moved his hand down to firmly grip the material of Q's shirt and lift it up at the front. 

And there it was.

A slim omega cocklet rising up over a round set of hairless testicles. All chubbed up and wet at the tip, waiting for some attention, which James gladly gave.

Swirling some slick on his fingers as they left Q’s hole, he moved his hand to the front of the omega's body, taking the appendage between his fingers and thumb and running them up and down, teasing.

On the down stroke he let his palm flat out against the brunet's twitching stomach, watching how his forefinger and thumb framed the omega's crotch, the bobbing and twitching cocklet, imagining again the omega's swollen belly, how that tiny penis would rise and tease at the bump, at the end of the pregnancy maybe even totally hiding in the shadow of the new life growing.

It would be such a delicious sight.

Then Q finally took mercy on him and James’ proud alpha erection sprung out of his pants and James was pulled out of his fantasy. Not wasting a second longer, he tugged the unresisting body closer so their cocks could rub against each other.

And wasn't that another sight to behold.

It made him feel strong and powerful, watching the tiny cocklet rub against his thick, hard erection. They were so different. James’ cock was made to breed, whilst Q's… Q's was there to bring him pleasure.

With one swift move he had them turned, laying Q gently on the couch under himself as he slid down the slim body. Mouthing through the shirt on the omega's nipples on his way, then nosing at the belly button, he finally arrived at his destination. 

Tugging the shirt up as it again was hiding the treasure, he tucked it firmly around the slim waist. 

Q parted his legs and tilted his hips, fully expecting James to slide even lower. 

Not many alphas paid attention to an omega's cocklet, everyone thinking it was an unnecessary evolutionary leftover, just a thing that allowed male omegas to pee standing.

But James couldn't even think to ignore such a lovely thing standing up to attention. He might have… overlooked it on their first encounter, too overwhelmed with the overall discovery, and really thinking more with his cock than his head, but now he fully intended to make up for it.

Looking up the length of the omega's body he gave his lover a smirk before he lowered his head and took the cocklet into his mouth, sucking hard and enjoying the startled gasp and moan, the tensing thighs that couldn't decide if they wanted to stay open or close tight around Bond's head and Q's hand grasping at his short blond strands.

“Bond, you don't-”

Lifting up with a slurping sounds, James sent him a look.

“Really, Q? When was the last time you saw me doing something I didn't want to do?” 

The omega burst into laughter then, relaxing and splaying his thighs wider.

“Do your worst then, James.”

“No, Q, I'll do my very best…” and with that he lowered down again to resume his task.

Taking back the cocklet in mouth he resumed sucking, tonguing at the little slit on top. No, not a big mouthful it was, but terrifically enchanting.

 

*

“I know what you were thinking, James.” Q stated getting up from the bed and putting on James’ shirt, hiding his body from sight again. 

James knotted again without even consciously trying. This time though they used a knotting condom, just as a precaution which turned out to be a necessity.

“Yes? And what was I thinking?” Bond was lounging on the bed, arms above and behind his head, elbows spread wide - the epitome of a thoroughly sated alpha. He noticed Q’s eyes going up and down his boldly displayed naked form before those green eyes turned back to him.

“You can’t get me pregnant, Bond.” but it wasn’t said with a touch of mournful sadness.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I’m sure you’re going to try, but please, for both of our sakes cease this thinking. I’ve worked hard to get where I am, to get the respect I am due and I am actually now doing a job I enjoy. I won’t say that in couple of years I won’t crave a babe, but this is not yet the time.”

“You'd look dashing swelling with my child.”

Q gave him a look before laughing.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say that was you proposing a Mating.”

James only smiled thinly. He… did think of collaring Q, he even had a first look at the newest Tiffany's collection, but didn't find anything that'd suit his chosen Omega. Maybe Cartier? 

“Either way, no pupping me anytime soon, Bond. Even if not for my sake then for Queen and Country.” and with those words Q walked out leaving Bond to contemplate their conversation. And curse his shirt not to be see through.

*

Q came back, carrying a glass of water.

He placed it on the bedside table and proceeded to get on the bed, straddling James’ body and settling over the alpha’s already twitching cock.

“When we do it next time.” he leaned in, placing a kiss over Bond’s lips. “Now.” another kiss “Please stop your cock from knotting. I’m not used to it, and whilst, yes, when it’s…” the omega’s voice went soft and husky. “Swollen deep inside me, pushing right up.“ He ground his hips suggestively “Against my prostate it feels _bloody fucking amazing_ I get very sore afterwards.”

Bond rolled them swiftly over, getting comfortable between the omegas splayed thighs.

“I’ll try.” James promised, leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss.


	3. Hidden in the gasps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sweet and tender porny goodies!  
> enjoy!  
> I love to hear your sweet gasps in the shapes of comments as much as Bond likes to make Q moan, just fyi :)

Bond helplessly knots three out of five times. He can't help it, his alpha biology decided that **this** is the omega that will carry his offsprings and if Bond ever thought inflating his knot took energy, he had not idea that stopping it from emerging was just bloody exhausting.

He feels bad, the moment it catches on Q's rim and they both know it's too late to do anything about it, the omega just gives that shuddering breath of acceptance and tries to relax and embrace the swelling, the intimate stretch of his insides that gives him that extra hard orgasm but leaves him sore and in pain for the next couple of days.

One night, laying on his back with Q's tired body tucked into his left side, the boffin’s head pillowed on James’ scarred chest and their legs entwined, James’ brain kicks into action.

Before he knows it he's moved his hand, which to this point was laying still over his lover's shoulder, down in a gentle caress, sliding over the silky skin of the spine until it rested on the round bottom. 

It seemed natural that his fingers would slip into the moist valley where Q was still open and wet with slick that still dripped steadily. 

James runs his fingers around the swollen ring, massaging it gently before rubbing the centre, giving it an exploring push to which the muscles contract hard, barring him access.

Q whimpers out sleepily something that sounds very much like 'not again you unsated beast’, but Bond isn't really sure, not does he care much. Something else is on his mind.

He has a plan forming.

 

*

There is a certain kind of thrill to see Q naked, all those curves and plumpness on display, all the secrets unashamedly unveiled, but what gives Bond a real kick is when he can get his hands on the boffin straight away when the man comes home from work.

Still dressed in the loosely draped sweaters, or like today, the atrocious, unfitting suit.

Bond loves to step up to his lover from behind when the brunet is in the kitchen, making a fresh cup of his favorite Earl Grey, and sneak his hands under the coat of the suit, place them around the thinnest part of Q’s waist and squeeze gently. There’s so much material guarding the shapes. He then slips his hands lower, over the curve of the hips, smoothing the voluminous material of trousers down to fit more snugly against the alluring curves. 

He’s allowed this, this touch, this breach in security.

Q sighs softly, leaning back into his sturdy frame. James wonders if the boffin is relieved to have **him** around, is he just comforted he has someone with whom he can just… be, who he can allow touch without worry or fear of being discovered and ridiculed, demoted. He wonders if anyone would do, or is it something about him, James Bond. He’s afraid to ask.

Letting go of the thoughts he resumes his careful exploring. 

Placing a kiss on Q’s nape he smooths his open palms to the front of his lover’s body, down the supple thighs he longs to have wrapped around his chest and marvels at how rough the material feels compared to the silky smooth skin hidden beneath. 

Q hums happily, pushing his hip out a bit and it has James chuckling. He’s not the only one with sinning on his mind then.

The boffin shifts in his hold, moving thin arms up and behind a bit so he can grab at James’ wide shoulders. It open’s Q’s chest and James takes it as an invitation. He runs his palms up, up the washboard stomach, up the ribs that make the darling in his arms chuckle adorably, ticklish it seems. Up, till he can rub the perky nipples between his fingers. The material of the shirt is thick, stiff. Doesn’t bend so easily, perfect to hide the tiny tits with the red nipples adorning them. Oh how Bond enjoys to suck them, tease them mercily. He needs to buy those lacy bralettes that seem to be the latest hip, have Q wear them for him. At home, at work… another hidden wonder under the voluminous clothing.

He nuzzles Q’s neck, licks and nibbles and he wants to bite, so desperately. Claim.

But not yet, not now. He has a different mission in front of him, them, now.

The Omega moans and James spins him around fast in his arms and kisses the sound of the cherry red lips, arms back around the slim chest, the hourglass waist, pushing his lover’s crotch against his own. Palm fulls of plump bottom make a perfect handle.

He walks them, still kissing towards the bedroom and once there he divests his lover of the suit coat. It feels like unwrapping a present, time and time again. Precious, surprising and long awaited all at the same time.

Letting go of Q’s lips, he turns his lover again in his arms, holds him close, pushes his hips into the delicious derriere as one hand, the one not wrapped around the boffin’s middle, sneaks lower, cuping over the bulge growing in the checkered trousers.

“I have a gift for you.” he whispers into the Omega’s ear, licks at the shell almost like an afterthought. 

“You shouldn’t have…”

“Oh, I should have. Go and see what I got you.” he gives the brunet a slight push towards the bed where a fairly big red box lays. He can’t help feeling nervous.

“Can't it wait?” Q gives him a smouldering look biting his lip.

“Maybe.” 

“You're being awfully vague.” Q sends him another look from where he's on the bed now, on his knees, hands on the gift box. It makes James’ mouth feel dry.

“Come on then, put us both out of the misery.” James motions to the gift, coming to sit on the bed too.

With one last sceptical glance at him, the boffin pulls off the ribbon and lifts the top looking inside.  
The glance he sends Bond after is far from pleasant.

“Really?”

“You said it pains you because you’re not used to it. I want to help you get used to it. After all, we both **do** enjoy the experience, don’t we darling?”

Q sits back on his hunches and contemplates the box.

James got his a full array of inflatable knotting dildos, the best there are, all tested and vetted. Most precise designs, safe and pleasant materials.

The brunet reaches into the box and pulling out the smallest in the series he lifts it up, giving it a speculative lookover. It’s barely bigger than two of the alpha’s fingers, how big the knot at the base grew it was hard to decipher. “I’m tempted to say yes, but I do worry about indulging you too much.”

“Indulge me in this and I promise to never mention the exploding pen again.”

“Deal.” The boffin said with a cheeky smile handing James the dildo.

 

*

Maneuvering Q to bed is not always such an easy task. Sometimes he lets himself be seduced, sometimes he just falls asleep on the couch while they read or watch television and Bond has to carry him to the bedroom, but the other times he's too glued to his laptop or phone working and chatting with his minions that he forgets how late it is and that James might have plans for them for the evening.

It's one of those nights.

Thankfully getting the boffin to give up the laptop went fairly easy this time, but the phone remained stuck in Q's hands. James learned to work around it.

Laying Q on the bed on his back he proceeded to tug off the yellow and red polka dot socks and green striped trousers, humming appreciatively as he discovered, under the armour of clothes, the white lace satin panties he gifted to Q last month. He pulls them off quickly too. His lover spared him a glance and a smile, hands held in the air, still typing furiously.

Pushing the boffin’s legs apart he crawled in between them and reached for the buttons of the white cotton shirt, undoing them swiftly and parting the material before laying down on his lover, covering the slim form and making Q giggle when he pushed his head between the outstretched arms to get a swift kiss before moving his mouth lower.

Compromise.

Q could finishing his conversation while James could worship the omega's body.

And worship he did.

Kissing down the peach cream column of the neck, he slid lower, licking and biting at the collarbone and then even a bit lower till he found himself facing the pert little tits.

Parting the shirt more firmly, he moved his arms to bracket the slim chest as he delved down to mouth at the moulds, biting the supple flesh and sucking on the tiny red nipples, making them harden and their owner moan sweetly.

He went from one to the other, from left to right and back till he had Q squirming beneath him, legs wrapping around his middle as a tiny, rigid cocklet pushed insistently at the hard muscles of his stomach. Yet, the phone still remained in the long fingered hands.

James wasn't worried.

Tormenting the nipples a bit more, he then continued his trip downwards, running his nose down the sternum, swirling his tongue in the belly button and placing an open mouthed bite over the lower stomach making Q's hips jerk up, pushing the wetly bobbing cocklet against his chin this time.

Q loved him giving him head. 

And James adored the omega's cocklet, enjoying immensely how it made the usually stoic and unmoved boffin come apart under his mouth. 

He kissed the tip and down the sides teasingly before final sucking it in, a moment later placing his thumb over Q's already wet hole and pushing inside the searing heat.

Omega's didn't need much prep before penetration but James liked to be thorough.

Lifting up to a crouch and making Q groan unhappily as the omega's prick was abandoned, he made quick work of turning Q onto his front.

Huffing and puffing Q got comfortable in the new position, obediently lifting his hips as James placed a pillow under them and getting one for his front so he could continue typing. 

James sat for a long while, admiring the plump derriere, moving his open palms up and down the supple thighs, up to squeeze the round buttocks, fingers digging into the bouncy flesh, massaging and kneading, then smoothing down the curves of the hips and back again. 

Enchanting. He could do it all day.

Q snorted at his phone and that prompted James to action again. It was a matter of pride for he could not have his lover distracted with work while he was in bed with James.

Lowering down he parted the arse cheeks and delved between, kissing and licking the omega's tightly furled hole, teasing the rim till it became tender to the touch, spreading the muscle on his tongue and fingers and getting it nice and relaxed and open. 

Only then did he reach for the inflatable knotting dildo and nudged it inside making Q keen lowly, hips flexing. They've worked their way up to the third size, two more to go. 

He proceeded to fuck Q with it for a while before he reached for the pump. Pushing it firmly inside he inflated the artificial knot a bit. Only then Q let go of the phone, fingers grasping at the sheets as his body writhed.

James pushed the pump two more times, carefully observing Q's reaction and distracting him with pinching and kissing the plump bottom when he did another two squeezes on the pump couple moments later.

Rubbing the taint and tugging gently on the perfectly round, hairless testicles till the omega was balancing on the edge of an orgasm, James only then reached for his straining cock, rubbing it and squeezing in time with the omega's clenching channel.

Then, with couple well timed pushes on the base of the dildo he watched his lover's body twitch and tremble as he reached his peak.

It took Q a long moment to gather his wits about himself, breath still coming in puffs and gasps as he turned on his side and then on his back, hips still twitching and thighs pressed together, knees bent, the spent cocklet held snugly between his legs.

The omega never looked prettier - cheeks flushed red and lips bitten and plumped up, glistening with saliva as he sent James a steamy, fucked out look.

Bond felt his cock jump hard in his grasp.

“Come here.” Q made a vague move with his hand beckoning James closer.

With a soft smile Bond complied, moving swiftly over Q so he could place his hanging hard cock over the cherry red lips.

The boffin always insisted on sucking James off after the 'training’, or on rare cases he was just too tired or gone on the pleasure he used his hands or let Bond slide his cock between his buttocks after they removed the dildo to fuck the wet valley.

Tonight Q was up to giving head and Bond was tempted to indulge even more. He craved the enticing view of his lover's stuffed full behind.

But it wasn't such an easy thing to do.

Q's thighs were still clenched tight, hips undulating slowly as he was riding the fake knot still firmly embedded in his channel. 

Groaning as he felt Q's lips at his cock head James leaned down to mouth at the spent, soft penis in front of his face. Smirking as he felt Q's thighs jump when his hair brushed over the skin there, pushing, straightening the trembling legs a bit despite their obvious want to curl closer to the boffin’s chest.

He lowered down on his forearms, bracketing the curvy hips, and ran his fingers teasingly over the the tensing buttocks and up the tight seam of thighs trying to coax them open.

Q was softly crying out now, riding that edge of oversensitivity, the headjob growing sloppy and uncordinated and finally letting James’ cock slip from the hot mouth.

“Fuck, James, it's too much.” Q complained writhing hard under James’ ministrations, but Bond didn’t lay off. Instead he licked a long stripe over the boffin’s thigh down to one knee.

“I think it's just enough.” James said running his nose softly over the delicate skins of a knobbly knee, hooking a hand under it and gently guiding it to the side, opening Q's legs finally. “Just let me see your hole, darling, I want to see it milk that fat knot.” Arranging Q how he wanted him, he lowered again, blowing air over the twitching rim, marveling at the rosy, glistening muscle stretched over the black silicone. Then he shook his own hips. “Enchanting view... Now back to work, darling, it won't suck itself.” 

That earned him a hard slap to his arse and a breathless, shaky giggle before he was enveloped in the wet heat of Q's mouth again.

Perfect.

Despite how lousy the blowjob turned out to be.

 

*

 

Walking bleary eyed into the bathroom he spots his lover by the sink, teeth brushed and patting water off his face with a towel.

Q sends him a beaming smile and returns to his morning toiletries, uncapping a jar of face cream and applying it to his face, patting it gently into his skin.

James knows that in the evening he'll be thousands miles away, risking his life for Queen and Country and fighting his way back home from some fuck up, but now, he's here, hands sneaking under Q's white t-shirt as he moves to stand behind the boffin. Resting his open palms on the bare skin of the omega's round hips, just above the pink pyjama bottoms, he caresses the delicate skin. 

He hates Q's habit of always being dressed, a habit forced by necessity, he knows, but he wants his lover to one day strut around their apartment stark naked and unafraid.

Pressing a kiss to the clean shaven cheek he rests his head on his lover's thin shoulder and meets the green gaze in the mirror

“Sore?”

“Barely.”

James grins then, moving away and swatting Q's lovely arse, making the cheeks bounce. 

“Come on then, time for a shower.”

 

*

 

Q's breathless moans fill the room and James couldn't be prouder of himself.

They were both on their knees, sitting on their hunches and resting their upper parts on outstretched arms, fingers knotted in the sheets - they found this position worked best for them when they intended to knot, going from doggy style into the steady finish, the tilt giving the maximum pressure on Q’s pleasure spots while also giving him the ability to move freely.

James’ thighs were shaking where they bracketed Q's form, arms trembling as he held himself above his lover, brow sweaty. He couldn't remember the last time his muscles were screaming in pain so bad from trying to keep unmoving in one place. But it was worth it.

His hips made those little grinding moves he just could not help but it seemed to be exactly what Q needed now, orgasming for the last couple minutes.

Sweet Judas was the Omega a sight to behold. Locked in position, mouth open in a continuous, low moan. The brunet's cock went soft already but was still steadily dripping on the sheets. Whole body tense, the omega's hole was holding James’ knot in an iron tight grip, clenching even harder from time to time in a pulsating rhythm, milking it for what it was worth.

It was a sweet torture, to just be there, barely moving and let Q take his pleasure how he learned he liked it best, but to see the omega fall apart under him was a view he was addicted to. Only shame was that all that potent, virile seed was getting pumped into a condom and not to Q's fertile womb.

It took them months to get the omega to experience knotting without even a hint of discomfort, but for James every minute was worth it. Q was worth it. 

To give his lover this amazing experience, to allow the omega to enjoy his body to the fullest without harm and worry was an experience James never knew he’d be allowed to bestow upon the Quartermaster. 

Later, tired and sweaty, they laid on their sides, facing each other with Q cradled gently but fiercely in James arms, breaths still coming in irregular gasps.

Pulling away a bit, the boffin looked him in the eyes for a long moment before leaning in for a tender kiss, barely a press of mouths. No words were given, but they both knew what it meant.

_I love you._


End file.
